Quest to be the Best: Kanto
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: Ash returns to his homeland as he continues his journey of being a Pokemon Master.
1. Return to Kanto

**In Kanto...**

Serena woke up in a dark room. Her mouth was covered and she couldn't move her hands or legs. The room was barely lit, but she could see Espeon, Umbreon, Amelia, and Silver tied up as well. She tried to communicate with them, but they were still out cold from the Hypnosis. Something then came to her memory.

 _"Espeon?"_

 _"Huh? What? Serena?"_

 _"You're ok! Do you know where we are?"_

 _"No! All I remember is running into a Drowzee that used Hypnosis on us."_

 _"I was sleeping when someone came into my room and used a Gengar to put me to sleep!"_

 _"Amelia! Are you all right?"_

 _"My head hurts, but I'm fine."_

 _"Do you know what's going on?"_

 _"I think I do. Giovanni brought us back here."_

 _"Who's Giovanni?!"_

 _"Do you remember organizations like Team Rocket, Galactic, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, and Flare?"_

 _"Yeah...but that doesn't tell me who Giovanni is."_

 _"He's the leader of Team Rocket. He brought all of the leaders together to..."_

She stopped.

 _"To what?!"_

 _"To kill Ash."_

As soon as Serena heard those three words, she stopped. Although she was telepathically silent, her silence told Amelia how worried she was now.

 _"Why am I here?"_

" _You're here to act as bait for Ash to come."_

" _How do you know all of this?"_

"Because, Kalos Queen, that's the task she was supposed to perform."

They looked up and saw Giovanni walking towards them with the leaders of Team Flare, Plasma, Galactic, Aqua, and Magma behind him. Serena tried to speak, but her mouth was blocked. Giovanni walked over and ripped the barrier off so she can speak.

"What?! But I thought she was a performer!"

"She is."

"Then why was she-"

"I gave her the task. She had no choice but to accept it."

He walked over to Espeon.

"Otherwise, her sweet little Pokemon would be...well...no more."

Serena gasped and gritted her teeth.

"What about Silver?! Is he a lie too?!"

"If you mean betrayal, then no. He was just in Hoenn to get Amelia's attention. He did this of his own free will. Everything was going well until he persuaded Amelia to turn against me. That's when I put you to sleep to transport you here."

Silver was beginning to stir. He opened his eyes and saw his father and the other leaders. He too had his barrier ripped off so he could speak.

"Dad?"

Giovanni stood silent.

"Archie. Bring the Kalos Queen and Espeon with me. Cyrus and Lysandre. Stay in here. Ghetsis, wait downstairs for the boy."

Serena was gagged again and picked up by Archie, who followed Giovanni. Ghetsis closed the door behind Cyrus and Lysandre and waited on the first floor for Ash to arrive. Now Umbreon was beginning to wake up.

" _Where are we? Wait-where's Espeon?!"_

 _"Dad has her and Serena."_

 _"We need to get out of here. I'm not letting him hurt Serena, especially not Espeon."_

Meanwhile, Lysandre and Cyrus sat down in front of them.

"Great. So our fate is to sit down and watch two children and a Pokemon."

"I actually have a bone to pick with Serena. She and the former champion foiled my plans to obtain Yveltal's power."

"Then what are you doing here to get revenge on Ash?"

"I came when they said that they would need the girl."

Umbreon was secretly using Psychic to undo the knots shackling Amelia and Silver, as well as itself.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were flying all over Kanto to see if he can hear anything from any of the Pokemon Serena was traveling with.

" _Ash?"_

 _"This is Espeon, right?"_

 _"Yeah! Look, we need-"_

 _"I know, I'm on my way. Do you have any idea where you are?"_

 _"Hmm...there's a big sign that says gym. There are a Pokemon Center and PokeMart next to it."_

 _"You're in Viridian City. I'll be right there."_

They quickly flew over to the Viridian City Gym and opened the door. The room was dark. Gyarados remained out as they explored the darkness. Finally, a light shone.

"Welcome, Mr. Ketchum."

"Ghetsis."

"I'm surprised you remembered. HYDREIGON, TRI-ATTACK!"

"Gyarados, Flamethrower."

The attacks easily increased the illumination of the room. He could see Ghetsis and his Hydreigon on the far side of the room.

"I've been assigned with the task of eliminating you."

"From whom?"

"You'll find out. Hydreigon, Flash Cannon!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The Flash Cannon missed and Gyarados landed a Hydro Pump, which slammed both Hydreigon and Ghetsis into the wall. Ash ran up to Ghetsis.

"Where are they?!"

A screen descended from the ceiling. Giovanni appeared.

"Well, if it isn't the champion. I see you got my little welcoming gift."

"Giovanni! Where are they?!"

"Well, I know where the Kalos Queen and Espeon are! Right behind me."

He showed Ash and Pikachu that both Serena and Espeon were held by Psychic right off the building's edge.

 _"He must be on the roof!"_

"Well, Mr. Champion, since you care so much, why don't you save them?"

"GYARADOS, FLAMETHROWER!"

The attack ended the transmission, and the champion and his partner began to navigate the maze that was the Team Rocket base. Back where Amelia, Silver, and Umbreon were, their hands were freed. The trainers kept their hands behind their back to avoid suspicion.

 _"Umbreon, I need you to use Hypnosis on those two."_

Umbreon then sprang into action, much to the surprise of Lysandre and Cyrus. They tried to catch him, but he outran them easily. When he got them tired, he unleashed a Hypnosis, putting them to sleep. Amelia and Silver took the opportunity to untie their feet, and they were off. Giovanni was watching them using monitors on the roof and smiled. Ash had made it to the steps, and he saw Silver, Amelia, and Umbreon run by.

"Guys! Over here!"

They stopped and saw Ash waiting for them.

"How did you get over here?"

"Thank Espeon and Delphox. They let me know where you were and what happened."

"How sweet. A family reunion."

At the top, Archie stood leaning on a wall with a Mega Sharpedo next to him.

"Touching, but you little scamps aren't getting up here."

"PSYCHIC, UMBREON!"

Umbreon lifted the two into the air.

"What?!"

"Hypnosis!"

Umbreon jumped up and sent them both into a deep sleep as well. As soon as he stepped foot on the ground, he scampered up the steps to save Espeon.

"Amelia, go get Officer Jenny! We'll handle Giovanni."

"But-"

Silver silenced her with a kiss, but that only worried her more. Silver and Ash then followed Umbreon. The latter opened the door and saw Giovanni staring over the Kanto region. Espeon and Serena were still being held fifty stories above the ground.

"Umbreon. I suspect you're here to save Espeon?"

He growled.

"What a hero you must be."

Ash, Pikachu, and Silver caught up and Giovanni's attention turned to them. Amelia had made it outside the building.

"And what team leaders they must be," Giovanni grumbled.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Alakazam, drop them."

"NO!"

Just as they were about to descend, Alakazam caught them.

"Any sudden moves, and they're dead."

The four contemplated what they can do as Giovanni stood with a smile on his face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Vs Leader Giovanni

Ash, Silver, Pikachu, and Umbreon stood atop the Viridian City Gym, glaring at Giovanni, who had an evil smirk on his face. They were thinking on how they could take out the leader of Team Rocket. Then, Ash remembered something.

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT ON GIOVANNI!"

"ASH, NO!"

"You really want your friends to die, do you? Well, so be it. Alakazam, drop them."

"GYARADOS, CATCH THEM!"

Serena and Espeon began to fall, but Gyarados emerged from the Pokeball and successfully caught the two. He put them on the ground and went back to listen to Ash's command. Giovanni clenched his fists.

"Alakazam, use Psyshock!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"

The Flamethrower disintegrated the Psyshock, as well as sent Alakazam flying. Silver looked at Umbreon.

 _"I need you to make sure Serena and Espeon are okay."_

 _"But what about-"_

 _"We'll take care of him. Just go."_

"Ash, Umbreon is going to go down to check on Serena and Umbreon. Do you think you can tell Gyarados to take him?"

"Sure. Gyarados, please take Umbreon to the ground."

Umbreon jumped onto Gyarados and was taken to the ground. That left Ash, Silver, Pikachu, and Giovanni.

"I expected this from the boy..."

Giovanni pulled out a crowbar.

"But not from you, Silver."

With a surprising amount of agility, Giovanni rushed over and dealt a strong blow on Silver with the crowbar.

"Looks like it's time to teach you some discipline..."

"PIKACHU, IRON TAIL!"

Giovanni, however, saw it coming and blocked it. He then sent Pikachu flying with the crowbar.

"And just so you won't escape..."

He pulled out a button and pushed it. A large explosion occurred inside the building. Fire was everywhere, metal was falling.

"It's me and you, Ketchum!"

Giovanni had disappeared. Ash searched frantically for him, but he couldn't see him. He could see, however, Silver coughing up blood from the blow and Pikachu laying unconscious on the ground. He turned around, and Giovanni hit him full force in the jaw with the crowbar. Ash was sent flying, but he wasn't done yet. Ash staggered to his feet and saw Giovanni walk towards him.

"It's a shame you'll never live to be a Pokemon Master..."

Another blow, this time to the stomach, then to the face again. Ash's mouth was covered with blood and bruises, but he still stood.

"I'm not as easy to beat as last time, now am I?"

This time, Ash took a blow to his leg, which sent him to the ground.

"I will break you."

He prepared another attack, but Ash blocked the crowbar. Unfortunately, Giovanni just kicked him to keep him down. Ash was feeling pain that was worse than the battle in the Distortion World.

"I'd say one more hit should finish you."

He swung the crowbar back and landed a crushing blow on Ash's forehead. Ash was now blinded with the blood rushing down his face. He wiped it off, and got up. Giovanni feigned disappointment and was going to hit Ash again, but was surprised by Silver. He dropped the crowbar.

"Son...it seems you still haven't learned."

He then brought out and electric stick and charged it. He elbowed Silver in the stomach and not only shocked him, but also hit him with the stick.

"Gya-rados-use Flamethrower."

Giovanni turrned around, and saw Gyarados aim a Flamethrower straight at him. Giovanni avoided it, but Ash took the opportunity to escape. He picked up Pikachu, helped Silver up, and ran down the stairs with them. They managed to escape flaming debris and stone objects that fell down from the ceiling. They were almost at the exit. Ash ran ahead, but was met by Giovanni. This time, he had a knife in his hand.

"Ketchum...don't test me!"

"It's me you want. Let Silver go!"

"WHAT?! Ash! You do realize my dad is trying to kill you, right?"

"Yes, but it's my fight. I don't want you getting hurt. Plus, you're already hurt enough."

Silver proved Ash's point as he coughed up more blood, staining his entire shirt. He put his arm on Silver's shoulder.

"Get out of here. I'll meet you outside."

Silver staggered past his father and exited the building. Right after he closed the door, flaming debris fell and blocked the door. Ash looked at Giovanni.

"Let's finish this. PIKACHU, IRON TAIL!"

The Iron Tail landed a direct hit and sent Giovanni into the wall.

"Thunderbolt!"

Giovanni avoided this attack, though, and added to Ash's injuries with a slash across the face with his knife. Ash could still see, but everything was red. Pikachu cried out in worry.

"Let's see what you got, Mr. Champion."

He punched Ash into the wall. At this point, Pikachu was enraged, and while the Team Rocket leader had his back turned, he used Iron Tail, and landed it.

"You little pest!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on *cough* the ground!"

Pikachu obeyed and made a mini ditch in the ground. In Giovanni's rampage, he ended up falling in. Nonetheless, he quickly got up. Ash wasn't done.

"Use Thunderbolt on the ceiling!"

Giovanni lunged at Ash, but he was quickly covered with debris. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder while Ash stumbled through the burning building. They were disappointed when they found that the entrance was covered with debris. Ash fell on the floor, coughing up more and more blood. Ash was then kicked by an enraged Giovanni. His forehead was dripping with blood as well. Pikachu tried to attack, but was kicked into Ash.

"We don't have much time left, Champion. Either you die or I do. Or we could both go out. It's not me who's losing anything."

He walked over and smiled as he turned Ash over. Pikachu struggled to help. Giovanni took out his knife.

"Stop trying."

He brought it up. Ash gritted his teeth, tears were streaking down Pikachu's face.

"Never!"

He kicked Giovanni and Pikachu took action again.

"Quick Attack!"

Pikachu knocked Giovanni into a wall. As Giovanni was about to continue, he looked up and saw that the force of him being slammed into the wall made the large monitor on it fall. He helplessly watched as it fell on him, crushing him instantly. His knife fell to the ground. Pikachu was celebrating, but Ash was still vomiting blood. Most of his face was red with blood and populated with bruises, including that large scar inflicted by Giovanni. His partner ran over to Ash and tried to get him up, but to no avail. Pikachu started to cry, this time harder than ever as he hugged his trainer. The building was collapsing by the second. Ash returned the hug.

"P-Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at Ash's face. Blood was streaming down. He dug his face into Ash's chest.

"Just close your eyes, Pikachu."

He saw the ceiling of the building get closer and closer.

"Just close-your-eyes."

The building had fallen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Kanto Master

The building had collapsed. Outside, Silver and Amelia watched in horror. Espeon was waking up and being comforted by Umbreon. Serena was getting up and looking around. She then saw the fallen building.

"What happened?"

Amelia and Silver noticed that she was awake and walked over. Amelia gave her a hug.

"What's going on?! Why are you crying?"

Serena was frantic as she didn't know what was going on. Silver looked down in sadness.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING!"

"Serena. Ash was in that building."

When she heard those words, it felt like Serena's heart stopped. She could inhale, but couldn't exhale. She looked at the building then at Amelia. With tears choking her, she tried to speak.

"Please-tell me-that you're joking..."

However, Amelia's tears kept rolling, and Serena realized that she wasn't. She fell to the ground and let her tears flow. With every drop, she experienced pure misery and grief. Amelia hugged her.

"I'm so sorry...he saved us all."

Meanwhile, Silver walked to the debris and searched for Ash. He searched and searched until, finally, he came across Ash and Pikachu, both unconscious.

"Serena!"

Silver called to her and she came running. She looked down on Ash and Pikachu and remembered their adventures together. She remembered Professor Oak's camp where he comforted her after being scared by a Poliwag. She remembered when she saw him on TV in Lumiose City battling a Garchomp. She remembered meeting him for the first time in Santalune City. All the times he stopped Team Rocket, the time he beat Lysandre, when he beat Calem, when he was with her as she caught her first legendary...she remembered. She put her hands behind his head.

"Ash...my Ash..."

Silver looked up into the sky. He couldn't find any answers. He didn't know how to react. He was indeed upset. If Ash had lost, Silver surely would be dead. He continued to search the sky until he saw a Pokemon fly by. It was red with rainbow colors; it was the legendary Ho-Oh. Silver gasped.

 _"Anyone who sees Ho-Oh gets a wish!"_

He looked at Serena who was still mourning.

 _"I wish Ash and Pikachu were alive..."_

Nothing happened. Silver continued to wait, hoping with all his heart that the boy would live. Finally, Ash groaned and coughed up was struggling to get up. Serena gasped this time.

"Serena?"

"Ash!"

"I-I'm glad you're all right."

"Don't speak..."

With tears flowing, she pulled Ash into a deep kiss. She didn't care that his lips were covered with blood. She was just glad that he was alive. When she released him, she noticed that he was wearing a smile.

"I'm not done..."

"What do you mean?"

"I still have Johto before I come back here."

She remembered his quest.

"Maybe you should rest first..."

 **Two weeks later...**

Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center with Pikachu on his shoulder and with Serena by his side. Espeon, Silver, Amelia, and Umbreon were waiting for him.

"Well, I'm already here. I might as well finish the Kanto section."

"You can do it, Ash!"

He was then off. He traveled back to Route 1 and continued the Kanto section. He retrieved his Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, and Squirtle. As he caught Pidgey, Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill, he evolved his Bulbasaur into Ivysaur and then Venusaur. He encountered a Rattata and Raticate near Pallet found a Spearow and Fearow where he first encountered Charmander. To get Raichu, he caught another Pikachu and used his Thunderstone on it. He found Ekans and Arbok towards Vermillion City. That was only the beginning. His four companions had went to a Pokemon Center for the night while Ash continued to work on the Pokedex. He had been extremely lucky that night. He had encountered Mew and caught it, as well as the legendary bird trio. When Ash returned to the Pokemon Center in the morning, he had a completed Kanto Pokedex. Silver and Amelia were up making breakfast when Ash walked in the door.

"Hey, Ash! Whoa, you look beat. You all right?"

"Yeah. The Kanto Pokedex is completed."

Amelia smiled. "Fantastic! I trust that means we're going to the Indigo Plateau?"

"Right."

 **At the Indigo Plateau...**

After facing the Elite Four, Ash walked into the champion battlefield. Surprisingly, however, there was no one there. All five of them were surprised. Serena looked on her PokePedia.

"Hmm...there should be someone named Red here."

"The Kanto legend...the only other person who's completed the Pokedex as well as caught Mewtwo."

"I guess we should go to Johto, then."

"I have a different suggestion. We should go back to Hoenn."

"Why, Silver?"

"You should catch any legendary in those rings that you haven't caught. I saw a Ho-Oh a few weeks ago. That means that-"

"But it's a-Johto Pokemon."

Ash facepalmed himself and Amelia smirked.

"Fine. Let's go."

 **In Hoenn...**

Ash frustratedly went back into the skies of Hoenn. He caught any legendary he hadn't caught yet: Ho-Oh, Lugia, Heatran, Cresselia, Celebi. After that, all rings disappeared. The rift in time and space disappeared with the thunderclouds. Ash was walking back to the Pokemon Center when he heard a familiar voice.

" _Were you surprised?"_

He stopped. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hoopa?"

 _"You remember me! I'm surprised..."_

"How could I not?"

 _"So you're completing the Pokedex, correct?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

" _You played my little game...so I guess I could let you catch me."_

Ash stayed silent as Hoopa appeared in front of him with a Master Ball floating next to it. Ash took it and tapped Hoopa and instantly caught it.

 **In Johto...**

Ash returned to Johto the next day. He had caught Diancie as the first legendary Pokemon he caught in the Johto region. Umbreon, Amelia, Espeon, and Silver were glad to be home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
